


Of Heart and Summer Afternoons

by povurjay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Oikawa Tooru in Love, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Pining, Prettykawa, enjoy, first fic here, iwaoi - Freeform, just a little, post timeskip at the end, they are happy in the end, they get engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/povurjay/pseuds/povurjay
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is in love with his childhood friend, and he wants more than anything than to scream it to the world.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 64





	Of Heart and Summer Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

IWAOI愛

Oikawa Tooru was in love with his best friend, there was no other way to put it. Everytime he walked into the room, Oikawa’s breath haltered. His palms become sweaty, and his cocky personality faded even in the slightest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, both because of how Iwaizumi made his heart bounce and how he so wished to express these feelings to him. He had held back ever since their second year of high school, where he had come to the conclusion that the one he loved was in fact, his childhood friend and teammate. 

Ever since then, Oikawa had realized that falling in love wasn’t all warm and happy. It was in fact quite the opposite. Falling in love felt like laying in a bed of needles, if you moved even an inch a seething pain would rip through every inch of your body. Especially since Oikawa was in love with a boy. Such a thing wasn’t normalized, much less accepted where they lived. He had spent countless nights over the past few years wishing to get some sort of reprieve from his situation. Long nights of crying into his pillow, wishing he could be “normal” or that the way of the world was fair to people like him. 

Flash to present day, the sound of two pairs of feet thumping against the ground is to be heard. He had decided to accompany Iwaizumi on his afternoon run. It was a Monday, so they had practice off for the day, and despite it supposed to be for ‘rest’. Iwaizumi insisted that he couldn’t miss out on a day of his workout. With a whole lot of consideration, Oikawa eventually decided to join, and now just a little under 15 minutes later, he regretted it immensely. 

The sun shone brightly against the two, the heat almost overbearing to be running in. Yet that wasn’t all that bothered Oikawa. The heat was nothing compared to the growing pain in his heart, running just a little slower than Iwaizumi, he took this time to study him. I mean, he’s done it many times before. Zoning out and just taking in his best friend for all that he was. Focusing on how the sun made his skin golden, on how even if he was sweaty and gross he was still the most beautiful being the setter had ever laid his eyes on.

In this split second, the words nearly slipped out of his mouth. The three simple words that could ruin everything he had in a split second. The three frivolous words that somehow had so much power at the same time.

“Iwa-chan, I-“

Oikawa had stopped in his tracks, both physically and with the words he was about to say. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi had turned around to face Oikawa. Cocking his brow and walking towards him. His hand coming up to the setter's face to check his temperature. 

“Are you feeling okay? Because if you get sick I’m going to beat the hell out of your dumbass..”

Oikawa was frozen in place, the warmth of Iwaizumi's hand on his forehead nearly enough to stop his heart right there and then. He wanted to crumble in on himself, both for his stupidity and how intensely he felt right now. 

Iwaizumi took his hand away, giving the setter another puzzled look. Realizing he had never answered back and had zoned out, Oikawa immediately jumped back, his nervous laughter filling the hot air.

“Iwa-chan that’s mean, besides I feel fine it’s probably just the heat!”

Iwaizumi looked as if he didn’t buy his explanation, but didn’t press any further. Shooting Oikawa one of his signature glares and running ahead. If something was wrong with Oikawa and he didn’t want to tell him. That was his business and he had to figure it out himself. 

Falling behind, Oikawa took the immediate initiative to catch up with Iwaizumi, the previous conversation still sitting fresh in his mind. Oikawa realized Iwaizumi must have known something was up. Unlike other times, his coverup wasn’t believable. He mentally face palmed, how could he be so stupid and careless?

Three Weeks Later -

Today was the day that Oikawa Tooru would confess to the boy who’s had his heart in a twist for so long. Over the past week his feelings have become nearly unbearable. How dare the media express falling in love to be such a sweet and beautiful thing? Well maybe it was, under the circumstances you were untraumatized and heterosexual. Or having that small hope that the person in question would return your feelings. 

Of course in the back of his mind he hoped Iwaizumi would return how he felt, but he had learned to not let dreams differ how reality really is. 

It was a saturday at around 3 in the afternoon, and Oikawa had messaged Iwaizumi to meet him at the park in 10 minutes. With a bit of convincing and the promise to Iwaizumi that he had something to tell him, he was set.

Oikawa wasn’t as nervous in the moment as he thought he would be, in fact just being around Iwaizumi normally sometimes brought him more nervousness then of now. Maybe it was just the adrenaline, or the desire to get this enormous weight off his chest. Or maybe the small chance that his childhood friend would become his lover.

Of course he had thought of all the bad possible outcomes, the ones that were most likely to happen. Yet as he proudly walked to their spot in the park, he thought of none of these. Praying his nerves wouldn’t act up when Iwaizumi arrived, he leaned against a tree under the shade, checking his phone to see a message from Iwaizumi saying how he was there. 

Looking up, the setter watched Iwaizumi as he walked towards him, and oh boy Oikawa’s heart nearly stopped. He immediately regretted coming, or telling Iwaizumi he had to tell him something important. Oikawa’s palms become sweaty, the heat of the afternoon along with his emotions causing his face to become a scarlet shade of red.

Why did he become so weak around Iwaizumi off the volleyball court? How did this boy have complete control over his emotions? He had never been this nervous around previous crushes, confessing wasn’t this hard if he remembered correctly. It didn’t make you want to curl up in a ball and never speak to anyone ever again. Or maybe, just maybe this was real love.

If so, then real love was both the shittiest and greatest thing he had ever felt.

Reaching to where he stood, Iwaizumi yawned looking at Oikawa expecting him to get over with whatever he had to say. 

“C’mon dummykawa, what did you drag me out here for?” 

Oikawa made a face at the nickname given to him, his heart beating a thousand miles an hour. He had to do this or he would never be satisfied with himself.

A few seconds passed, Iwaizumi cocking his eyebrow at the setter. Oikawa had been at a loss for words, but maybe it was just the summer heat getting to his head. Or the intense way Iwaizumi looked at him. Or maybe it was the little hope of his feelings being accepted. 

Yet those three words left his mouth easier then expected, those three words he had always wanted so badly to say and be said back to him. Countless nights of tears and days of admiring the boy before him led up to this moment.

“I love you.”

\- 6 years later in Argentina -

It was a few minutes before a game, Oikawa pressed his hands to his lips. Pressing a kiss to the silver ring that adored his fingers. Oh how he wished to kiss more than a ring, but he would half to wait a few more weeks. Just a few more weeks until he would be able to travel to Japan to visit his fiancé.

Yes, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime had gotten engaged a year ago, and the two had been dating for six.

Happiness adorned the setter's face and his teammates called him over in Spanish. He was one step closer to achieving his dream, and when he remembered his younger years, where he was so scared to express something he could’ve a long time ago, Oikawa would simply laugh. Because as of now, he was content for the first time in his life.

Oikawa pressed one last kiss to the ring.

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”


End file.
